


Y/N Todd(Tim)

by MorganSunflowers



Series: Batfamily Reader oneshots and stories [54]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Batfam age reverse, Brother-Sister Relationships, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Caring Tim Drake, Crying, Damian Wayne Tries, Damian Wayne genuine loves reader as his sister, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Trip, Haly's Circus, Hurt, Jason Todd is Reader's little brother, Jason Todd loves his big sis, Kid Jason Todd, Love, Older Damian Wayne, Older Stephanie Brown, Past sleeping together, Protective Tim Drake, Reader is at her breaking point, Romance, Sister-Sister Relationship, Tim Drake in in love with Reader, Tim Drake is really worried about Reader, Tim comes to the rescue, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: With her little brother missing and mom buried. Y/N Todd, struggles to make it through though a certain Bird helps her along the way
Relationships: Batfamily Members (DCU) & Reader, Jason Todd & Reader, Stephanie Brown/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Reader
Series: Batfamily Reader oneshots and stories [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461760
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Y/N Todd(Tim)

On patrol we chased Joker to the cemetery. He grabbed his Joker venom aiming to Tim. I snuck behind his blind sight. I spun in the air and kicked his face knocking him to the ground. He laughed his face bleeding. We saw GCPD Bruce threw him in the back of the swat car. I walked through the cemetery with Tim. I saw a gravestone in the distance. I shook my head fighting my tears. I gasp covering my face. 

"no! No! No! No! No!" 

I ran Bruce, Tim and Damian ran after me yelling my name, well code name. I ran to the grave no, no, no, no, no, no. I read my mother's name over and over. This can't be happening. Jason! Where the hell is Jason?! 

"H/N!" Bruce yelled 

I completely froze this is not happening. Bruce stood within feet of me, Tim by my side and Damian standing in the distance. 

"I was - " I cut Bruce off glaring at him 

"you knew about this?! Why am I not surprised?! Where the hell is, Jason?! Where's my brother?!"

"I haven't been able to pinpoint is location yet - " I ignored him

"this is all my fault" I mumbled 

"this was not your fault" Tim says placing his hand on my shoulder

I lean away from his touch "are you serious?! Had I not have left to help you all, my brother wouldn't be missing and my mom wouldn't be dead" I started crying "H-how could you possibly think this isn't my fault" 

I started shaking I shook my head fighting my tears. 

"H/-" I cut Bruce off harshly 

"fuck don't, just don't" 

I walked to the Batmobile I sat in the passenger seat. Bruce got in and we went to the Bat-cave. I saw Cassandra and Stephanie. I saw a paused video on the Bat-computer of me in front of my mother's grave. Cassandra, gently smiled with concern. I walk to the exit 

"do you--" I cut Stephanie 

I speak harshly without making eye-contact "Steph, don't try to make me feel better it's not you're problem" 

I went to the Manor I walked into my bedroom. The walls painted my favorite color. I have my own queen size bed against the wall and my own bathroom. I'd give all of this up to find Jason. I walked to my bathroom and took a shower. I feel the water hit my swore body. I started shaking my head, feeling scared of what Jason is going through. I started sobbing. I should have never left. I got out of the shower turning it off. I put on my pajamas and sat on my bed. I hear a knock on the door I took a deep breath. I just want to be left alone. I opened the door seeing, Tim I took a deep breath. I want him to hold me and tell me thing's that I need to hear. I don't, I can't let my guard down 

"what the hell do you want?" 

"hey, it isn't a crime to check on my girl" 

"I'm not your girl, Timmy" I folded my arm's 

"hey I know you're upset and angry. You have every right to be but please don't shut me out. I know how you feel because I've been through it to. I lost both my parent's and I've been where you are right now" 

"Tim, I just need to be alone right now ok" 

"you're doing it again when are you going to realize that you mean more to me than just a fling. I want to be here for you always" 

"I'm not your girlfriend Tim it was one night that's all. It doesn't make you my boyfriend" 

"well then can you let me help you has a friend?" 

"it's best we just go to bed and forget about--" I stop remembering that night "I'll see you tomorrow" 

I shut my door and shut my eye's. Pushing him away is breaking my heart. Keeping him in my life I don't deserve that happiness and he deserves better. I laid in my bed worrying about my little brother Jason. I started crying wishing I didn't push Tim away and he could be in here telling me we'll find him to not lose hope. That morning I sat in the dining room on the chair eating breakfast. Damian, walked in great just what I needed. I sigh deeply not wanting to deal with his rudeness. He say his plate down and ate. I took a bite to eat and scooted my plate away. I can't even stomach to eat imaging how starved Jason is. 

"tt continuing to neglect yourself I see" 

"fuck off" I mumbled bitterly 

"you and I do not see eye to eye. Given the circumstances of what you are going through I'd suggest perhaps talking to, Brown or Cain would be wise" 

"just drop it, Damian" 

"I'm simply stating facts"

"facts? You want facts? Fact is that you are only talking to me because your girlfriend convinced you to do so. So just leave me alone I don't want anything from you" 

Tim, walked in breaking the awkward silence. I take a shaky breath. Tim, sat next to me he offered his hand to me under the table. I grasp his hand unable to fight it any longer. He rubbed my wrist with his thumb. I know exactly what he's thinking. He wants me to eat 

"fine"

I ate my food I see Tim softly smile. 

"is there something you two need to confess?" Damian asked harshly 

"please like you care" Tim said

Damian, grunted after patrol I laid in my bedroom on my bed. I can't sleep, Jason has to be OK. I grabbed my phone and texted Tim. 

-hey 

-hey, how you holding up?(Tim)

I feel my eye's swell, don't cry. I just want Tim to hold me 

-can't sleep 

-yeah me neither, feeling a little cold(Tim) 

-you can change the air temp in your room genius 

-not that kind of cold(Tim) 

My tears fell I sniff and began to cry. I can't hold my tears back. I can't fight it anymore. I lay on my side breaking my walls down 

-get your ass in here 

I turn my phone off hoping he'll listen. I hear my window open I didn't bother looking. Tim, shut the window. He walked to me and lifted my covers. Tim, laid in my bed laying his arm over my hip and kissed my neck. 

"you want to talk to me about it?" 

"just hold me" 

He did Tim held me he's exactly what I want and need. Week later I went into the Bat-cave. Bruce had asked for me. I screamed, Jason?! He gasped 

His face turn to anger he threw his arm's up "dammit!" he walked to me with a fast pace. He started hitting me with clinched fist 

"Jason, please" 

"you left! You left us! You were all I had left and you were gone to. Why?! How could you ever do that to me" he stopped and started crying "dammit, Y/N" his voice breaking 

"I know it was wrong of me. I'm so sorry, Jason. I promise I will never ever leave you again" 

I bent my knees sitting down he sobbed and hugged my neck. I wrapped my arm's around him, with one arm around his waist and my other on his head. I rocked him side to side crying. As my worries and fears disappear. I looked at Bruce he stood with a gentle smile. I mouthed 'thank you'. That evening all of us in the limousine. I sat on between Tim and Jason. Cassandra by Jason then in front Stephanie, Damian and Bruce. Alfred, driving us to Haly's circus. It was a rare occasion we all went together somewhere under normal circumstances. 

"father this is ridiculous as well as unnecessary I have my life, and patrol" Damian complained 

I roll my eye's at my adopted older brother 

"oh, don't be a stick in the mud, babe you'll survive" Stephanie insured Damian 

Damian, grunted Tim moved to my ear "if only we were that lucky" he whispered 

I chuckled and elbow my boyfriend. Tonight's going to be the first normal night in year's, maybe.


End file.
